The Seamstress
by yuneame
Summary: Now led straight into a trap set by Madara Uchiha, Naruto and his friends have no where to escape. When old enemies propose an alliance, however, their choice is a matter of saving the world, or destroying it forever.


**Author's Note: Ho ho. Madara is so fun to write!**

**x is for same POV scene changes**

**xxxxx is for POV changes**

**Oh, and by the way, there are some time differences between the different POV's so bear with me.**

xxxxxx

"Guh..." Blood trickled out of my mouth, warm and coppery, colored deep red. It stained the dry earth. My fingers grasped at weeds, my arms screamed in pain, but I still fought to get up. The effort was in vain. Another push, and I was coughing out flecks of red into the cracked soil.

"Ha ha...You leaf-nin...always so high and mighty before we kick your cocky asses." My opponent slapped his foot on my back and pressed down. Thinking quickly, I let him force me towards the ground. I quietly fingered a kunai in my pocket and suppressed a smirk when he leaned down to gloat over his victory.

"Oh, look at you now! Little pitiful thing, groveling at my feet -" Summoning my last ounce of strength, I plunged my weapon backwards into his chest. He gasped, cursing with his remaining breath about letting his guard down, but it was too late. The ninja from Rain stumbled into my view and collapsed, blood draining from his heart by the second.

I could see his eyes, wide with anger and fear, the life trickling from their depths. I wanted hand him a smart-ass remark, yet my body felt heavier by the second, pushed down by an indescribable sensation like being underwater...

The pains from my wounds were dull and distant. I began losing focus, eyesight fogging as two colorful figures emerged from a blur of green and brown...who...?

My eyes were closing against my will. I sighed with exhaustion.

...Darkness...

x

"We just passed the rendezvous..." Chouji muttered. He exchanged a hurried glance with Ino beside him, and the two quickened their pace through the trees.

"Shikamaru, we're coming." Ino whispered between gritted teeth.

After an endless expanse of foliage, a clearing came into their view. All was eerily silent.

Too silent.

The duo assessed the damage within seconds, and the kunoichi ran to kneel by their unmoving teammate as the other checked the enemy's bodies.

"Dead." Chouji pronounced, looking over his shoulder at the glow of green chakra. A curtain of blonde hair covered Ino's expression. Ignoring the heavy surge of dread settling in the pit of his stomach, he stood and made his way over to Shikamaru's body.

"Ino? He's okay, right?" He hated the way his voice shook. But what he hated more was Ino's wordless reply. The glow faded away ever so slowly.

He was going to be sick. He could feel his lunch and his breakfast and last night's dinner traveling up his throat, stinging with acid. His palms began sweating and nails dug into his skin -

And then she laughed.

xxxxx

He didn't want anyone to know. He liked it, when no one knew.

It was a little secret he enjoyed knowing was privy to only himself, a game that amused just him alone. It was also entertaining when they stumbled blindly after his trail as he watched.

The man liked to think he was a simple person. If people would just leave him alone, there would be no consequences (but on the other hand, he liked making consequences). Give him what he wants, and everything will work out perfectly.

Unfortunately, people always wanted things to happen the way they wished. So he's had to tweak the situation a couple times.

Oh, maybe more than a couple.

And so, in a massive hideout alone (not really if one counts corpses), amused by the thoughts of consequences and stupid people (he was in a good mood), the man sighed.

Despite his usual beliefs, he grudgingly admitted his boredom.

He induced that such behavioral responses to the first peaceful moment he's had in days was unhealthy. Sure, he thought as he kicked a silver haired ninja's body on the ground, the past few years have provided a good number of excitable events. However, the success of his plan had always been his only and utmost priority, and to suddenly have such trivial feelings of disappointment surprised him, to say the least. After all, hurting and manipulating others wasn't the best choice of indulgence for the seasoned mind.

The man pulled the glasses off his victim's pale face and crushed the frames beneath his foot.

No, he wasn't a sadist. It's the struggle that he takes pleasure from, the prey's futile movements as a hawk tightens his grip. Isn't it inevitable that a genius such as himself would eventually run out of entertainment?

But to divert or not to divert...

That was the question.

xxxxx

The sound was a little off kilter, slightly lunatic, and not at all normal. Chouji licked his lips nervously, not sure whether to feel relieved or worried.

His uncertainty was quickly settled as she threw her head back, her body quaking with every breath. The dimming sunlight shone off the sweat and tears soaking her face.

Ino was sobbing.

"No, no...no, no, no, no..." The chunin could not stop mumbling the word, dropping to the ground on his trembling hands. He couldn't imagine when he would have enough strength to stand up again.

It all felt like a nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare, that just happened to be set in reality.

xxxxx

It was a gamble.

In fact, and to be honest, half of the time these things were a gamble. He just had to think it through carefully and weigh the pros and cons with precision.

Firstly, it was risky to situate himself between two strong, allied hidden villages. If there was ever need relocate, he could get himself and the immediate necessities away, but not quick enough to return in case of things left behind. The optimistic outlook would ensure him complete overview of both villages. So he decided an escape route was most likely something he would never have to worry about anyways, and that keeping your enemies closer than your friends was a wise saying to follow.

Secondly, his plan took multiple steps to complete. There was a great chance (that he did not like in the least) all would fail and he would end up wasting a lot of chakra and losing what he'd spent decades gathering. His dignity would be crushed. Then, even a mask and second identity wouldn't be enough to hide his shame.

But if he achieved his goals...

The man chuckled enthusiastically, an unusual description for him, and continued to bury the body of the fool who tried to trick him (but failed miserably). He could finish the task with the flick of a finger, but the day felt leisurely and promising of better future. The dirt slowly covered the corpse's flakey snake-like skin.

That's right. If he achieved his goals, the world would soon be under his control; even the mighty nine-tailed beast, just a part of his grand collection.

Had he been a weaker man, he would have giggled right then.

xxxxx

(A few days later)

The morning of the funeral, Ino dressed early but didn't leave the Yamanaka household till the sun rose. With ease, it did, clearly and brilliantly, warming her ice-cold skin with friendly caresses. She stood still within its reach, though a little disgusted by the feeling inside, and gazed at the heavens.

Waiting.

And when the weather showed no signs of darkening and the rain never came, she trudged, with heavy steps, to the cemetery. Ino was still stricken with disbelief when they handed her the flowers for his newly erected grave. She knelt next to Chouji, who's tears seemed alien, and looked at a neat photo picturing Shikamaru in a fresh jounin vest smiling cheekily at the camera. The wind was oddly tranquil.

She looked up again, and waited. Neither sky nor Mother Nature would weep for the loss of a great admirer.

So Ino, in a flash of vengefulness and anger, picked up Asuma's lighter and lit her batch of flowers on fire.

They all watched the smoke burn to graying clouds.

x

The afternoon of the funeral, team 10 had lunch. As Chouji stuffed his face while tears dripped onto his plate, Ino ordered two more deluxe meals and called him a fatass with a poignant smile.

He didn't do so much as give her a glance.

It was the last straw then, for Ino, and as she bawled her eyes out while eating to cover the sound, she swore to get revenge. She was unaware, that Sakura and Naruto, whom were watching them at that very moment, swore with equal venom the same.

And little did they all know, Madara Uchiha was leading them straight into his trap.


End file.
